


Древние тайны Твердыни Ночи

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gang Rape, Gen, Gender Roles, Genderplay, Missing Scene, Mystery, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Твердыня Ночи упоминалась в самых страшных сказках старой Нэн. [...] здесь был поруган и убит молодой храбрый Данни Флинт». («Буря мечей»)
Kudos: 1





	Древние тайны Твердыни Ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Твердыня Ночи здесь сама фактически представлена живым существом.

Данни нравилось мрачное величие Твердыни Ночи, несмотря на окутывающие её страшные сказки, сказки, кои любили рассказывать, сидя у весело потрескивающего огня, многие братья Ночного Дозора. Иной раз Данни даже мечтал увидеть здесь нечто жуткое, прикоснуться к тайнами, что пропитали собой вековечные стены из чёрного камня, в которых почти всегда было холодно — Твердыню Ночи едва ли удалось бы прогреть полностью. Уж слишком она была велика.

Но не было в этом мире никаких тайн. Не было призраков, не было ледяных пауков, не было Иных. Тринадцатый лорд-командующий, Король Ночи — обычная байка, рассказанная в назидание другим дозорным о том, как опасно нарушать данные тобою клятвы. Повар-Крыса, испёкший пирог из сына андальского короля, должен был каждому напоминать о том, как следует вести себя с теми, кого привечал хлебом и солью в своём доме.

В каждой из этих историй люди несли ответственность за всё содеянное ими. Так уж повелось.

Мир был понятным, объяснимым — и именно от того таким страшным. Люди всегда оказывались самыми жуткими созданиями. Но Данни ничего не боялся. Храбрый Данни Флинт, бежавший из родного дома в Ночной Дозор, в котором всегда мечтал служить.

Нынче на Стене стояли крепкие морозы, и тьма казалась густой, как кисель, почти живой, и в ней, словно зловещие блуждающие огоньки, кружились белые хлопья снега. Завывание ветра — скорбная песнь потерявшей возлюбленного девы, что порой пробирала до самых костей. Но холод и тьма были предпочтительнее, чем проведённые рядом с вечно пьяным отцом дни и ночи в опостылевшем доме, что находился в Белой Гавани. После смерти матери тот словно с цепи сорвался и не давал Данни прохода, так и норовя сунуть свои грязные руки куда не следует.

«Ночной Дозор — место для отважных мужей», — думал Данни, разглядывая себя в зеркало. На его взгляд, он был слишком смазлив и хрупок для того, чтобы сойти за настоящего героя, готового ринуться с мечом в руках навстречу любой опасности.

«Ночной Дозор — место для настоящих, сильных духом мужчин», — с каждым тихим щелчком старых ножниц на пол падала прядь густых волос цвета меди. Но Данни не испытывал никакого сожаления по этому поводу.

«Ночной Дозор — место, где можно не помнить о своём прошлом», — Данни торопливо собирал только необходимые вещи, надевая на себя всё самое тёплое для путешествия к Стене. В заплечной сумке уже лежало несколько суховатых краюх хлеба, солонина, жёсткая, как подошва сапога, и пара луковиц.

«Ночной Дозор — это почётная служба, где тебе предстоит стоять на защите царства людей», — оседлав единственную оставшуюся у них лошадь, Данни мчался в бесконечный холод зимней ночи даже не оглядываясь и надеясь, что отец не сможет пуститься в погоню. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы избить Данни до полусмерти и отобрать те деньги, которые ему удалось умыкнуть.

На прощанье он жадно вдыхал знакомый с детства острый и солёный запах Белой Гавани. Он знал, что больше никогда не увидит прямых и широких улиц, выбеленных домов с тёмно-серой черепицей на крышах. Не увидит мирных рыбаков с сетями, в которых билась свежая рыба, не услышит их смеха. Рыбаки и их жёны всегда смеялись по-особенному, совсем не так, как люди на городских улицах или в тавернах. Они были частью природы, и в смехе их звучал плеск волн, смешанный с криками морских птиц.

Всё это превратилось для Данни в призрачную дымку воспоминаний, в прошлое, куда он никогда не вернётся.

Взамен он получил и меч, и чёрный плащ, и братьев. Теперь они — его единственная семья. Разумеется, он не мог не заметить насмешливых взглядов, которые они иногда бросали в его сторону. Тонкий, гибкий, небольшого роста, с приятными, женственными чертами лица, на котором не было даже юношеского пушка. Он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, поэтому мало кто воспринимал Данни всерьёз. Иногда братья свистели ему вслед, а поначалу так и вовсе грубовато спрашивали, не баба ли он.

— Что за ерунда, женщинам нельзя служить в Ночном Дозоре, — Данни чувствовал, как всё внутри сжимается от страха, и как его и без того очень высокий голос становится совсем писклявым.

— Тогда покажи свой стручок, Данни. Ну-ка, доставай,— криво улыбался один из братьев, Трегар. Здоровенный и до отвращения уродливый из-за далеко посаженных глаз, перекошенного носа и обезображенного жуткими шрамами лица. На эти слова Данни, взяв себя в руки и смерив насмешливым взглядом Трегара, отвечал:

— Если бы я хотел опозорить тебя, то сделал бы это другим способом, Трегар. Поверь, то недоразумение между ног, что ты называешь собственным членом, никто из нас разглядеть бы не смог, даже поднеся к нему лупу. Ты настолько не состоялся как мужчина, что теперь предпочитаешь разглядывать чужие стручки?

— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, ублюдок! — зло пообещал Трегар, и его безобразное лицо побагровело. 

— Пошёл ты! — плюнув себе под ноги, Данни счёл за лучшее убраться куда подальше.

«Ночной Дозор — не место для слабаков».

Данни стянул с себя одежду, аккуратно сложив её подле небольшой деревянной лохани, которую уже наполнил тёплой, но быстро остывающей водой. Он не впервые приходил сюда глубокой ночью. Об этом месте почти никто не знал, Данни и сам по чистой случайности обнаружил одно из глухих ответвлений в запутанных коридорах Твердыни Ночи, куда давно никто не совался, и идея соорудить тут ванную комнату сразу же созрела в его голове. 

Он уже успел шагнуть в воду, когда дверь громко скрипнула, с силой распахиваясь. Кажется, этот звук эхом отозвался по всей Твердыне Ночи и заставил сердце Данни бешено заколотиться. Данни подхватил с пола вещи, прикрываясь дрожащими от холода и страха руками. Хотя он уже понимал: слишком поздно. Братья, что стояли на пороге, смотрели на него одновременно хмуро и насмешливо. Их глаза в свете горящих факелов казались провалами бесконечной тьмы. 

И сами их лица чудились Данни восковыми масками, на которых был изображён звериный оскал. Он почувствовал слабость в коленях.

Наверное, именно тогда Данни осознал, что ему не выйти живым из этой комнаты, а перед смертью его ждёт нечто запредельно отвратительное. Один из братьев уже теребил поясной ремень, и Данни ощутил, как по коже вновь пробегают мурашки. К горлу подкатила тошнота, а внутренности скрутило почти до боли.

— Мы знали, Данни Флинт, — послышался хриплый голос одного из братьев. И Данни сразу понял, кто это. Трегар-уродец. Трегар-насильник. Он силой взял жену какого-то пекаря в Ланниспорте и выбрал Стену вместо кастрации. — Мы догадывались, но тебе ловко удавалось скрываться от нас, и вот теперь видим правду собственными глазами. Ты обманывала нас, девчонка.

Данни едва не расплакался, продолжая прикрывать небольшую грудь и женское естество. Хотя было очевидно: они действительно видели всё. Лицо его — её — от страха стало мертвенно-бледным.

— Отбрось свои тряпки, Данни, — произнёс другой голос почти мягко. Данни знала, кто это. Уаллен, который казался всегда таким доброжелательным. Но людям никогда нельзя было верить. Данни отступила на шаг, словно всё ещё надеясь спастись. — Твоя тайна больше никакая не тайна.

— Прошу вас, — способность говорить наконец вернулась к Данни. Но голос звучал слабо и жалко, с отвратительными умоляющими нотками. — Прошу вас, у меня и в мыслях не было ничего такого... Я... мне просто хотелось стать братом Ночного Дозора. Мне больше некуда было идти...

— Ты хотела сказать — сестрицей? Думала, твои обрезанные волосы и плоская грудь собьют нас с толку? 

— А по мне так, и такие титьки сойдут, — хохотнул в ответ Вэнс. Хохотнул нервно и зло. — Всяко лучше, чем никаких!

— Нет, пожалуйста! Отведите меня к лорду-командующему, пусть он решит мою судьбу! Прошу вас!

Но её братья, её вновь обретённая семья, что вместе с ней приносила свои обеты, и не думала прислушиваться к мольбам о пощаде. Первый удар пришёлся чуть выше виска, и Данни рухнула на холодный пол, выронив из рук уже бесполезную одежду. Она чувствовала, как с губ срывается сдавленное рыдание, но глаза пока оставались сухими.

— Иди-ка сюда, девка, — они навалились на неё, злые, распалённые, пахнущие потом и сгорающие от нетерпения. — Можешь визжать, здесь тебя никто не услышит.

И Данни закричала, но крепкий кулак тут же ударил её по губам. В голове словно что-то взорвалось, перед глазами всё поплыло. Данни почувствовала медный привкус крови во рту, чувствовала, как она струится по подбородку. Она открыла рот, сплёвывая несколько выбитых зубов. Чьи-то пальцы уже оказались между её ног, болезненно теребя нижние губы. Данни снова дёрнулась, хотя понимала, что всё это бесполезно.

— Вы давали клятву, давали клятву, — слова звучали невнятно, потому что после удара она почти не чувствовала нижней половины лица. — Давали клятву... Трегар, Уаллен, Вэнс, Геррен... все вы! Прошу вас! Братья!

— Клятву мы давали, и накажем тебя, грязная шлюха и лгунья.

Она дёрнулась, когда её припечатали лицом к ледяной стене, заставляя вжаться в неё всем телом, оставляя на голых камнях следы крови. 

Горячий член толкнулся внутрь, и Данни невольно сжалась, за что тут же получила новый удар. На этот раз — ребром ладони между лопаток.

— Будет только хуже, если станешь сопротивляться, — пообещал ей Трегар, но при всём желании Данни не могла расслабиться. Член Трегара вошёл во всю длину, двигаясь там, внутри, грубо и быстро, и Данни слышала тяжёлое хриплое дыхание за спиной, чувствовала, как чужие руки безжалостно шарят по её телу, то и дело до синяков сжимая её ягодицы. Всей кожей она ощущала взгляды всех остальных, наблюдавших за происходящим.

Её девственная кровь струилась по бёдрам, и Данни слышала отвратительные влажные звуки после каждого быстрого движения члена между её ног. Она зажмуривалась до боли, стараясь представить себя где-то в другом месте, не здесь. В голове её стоял образ отца, который хотел поступить с ней точно также...

Нет, лучше думать о крутых скатах крыш, о криках чаек, о смехе рыбаков... Но вместо этого Данни увидела утопленников, холодных и неживых, увидела их стеклянные глаза, похожие на глаза дохлых рыб. Белёсые, заплывшие. Увидела плавающие в воде, подобно огромным медузам, брошенные сети. Вместо полузабытого смеха она услышала плач овдовевших рыбацких жён. 

Перед её глазами пылали костры войны, в которых сгорало прошлое. В момент агонии мир обнажил своё уродливое, смердящее гнилью нутро. Он источал зловоние протухших рыбьих потрохов.

Грубые руки заставили её перевернуться, дёрнули вниз, почти бросая спиной на ледяные плиты пола. Данни явственно ощутила горячее семя, наполнившее её лоно.

— Хороша девка, — хриплый смех. Жёсткая мозолистая рука сжала её маленькую грудь до боли. И Данни, сама того не осознавая, едва слышно застонала. — Этой шлюхе нравится!

Новая волна смеха ударила по ушам, словно кнут. 

И вскоре всё повторилось с самого начала — твёрдая плоть внутри, руки шарят по телу. Сквозь мутную пелену она ощутила как чьи-то пальцы с силой нажимают на её щёки, заставляя открыть рот, пихая и в него мужское естество.

— Попробуешь укусить — выбью последние зубы, — пообещал голос Вэнса из тьмы. Но Данни и не пыталась. Она лишь задыхалась, ощущая тошноту и боль, по лицу текли слёзы и слюна. Всё тело её билось словно в предсмертных судорогах, внутри разливался нестерпимый жар.

Данни не имела никакого представления, сколько времени это продолжалось. По её собственным меркам — целая вечность. Вероятно, в какой-то момент ей всё-таки удалось отключиться. Их было много, не меньше десяти, хотя она и не пыталась сосчитать их.

Она осознала себя всё также лежащей на твёрдом полу, чувствуя мерзкий вкус семени и крови во рту, и слыша своё собственное хриплое и болезненное дыхание. Между ног всё онемело, и Данни могла бы этому порадоваться, если бы была способна испытывать хоть что-то.

— Конечно, она расскажет всем, эта девка, — до неё доносились обрывки чужого разговора. Видимо, они спорили о том, как поступить с ней дальше.

«Убейте меня, — взывала к ним Данни. Это была единственная мысль, бившаяся в её голове. К горлу вновь подкатили слёзы. Желудок уже привычно скрутило. — Убейте, или мне придётся...»

— Скажем лорду-командующему правду и отправим её в Кротовый Городок, к другим шлюхам, — предложил Трегар.

— И она снова может кому-то рассказать. Тебе нужны эти проблемы? — недовольно отозвался Куил. 

— Да кто её слушать станет? Другие шлюхи?

— Всё предельно просто, — вновь голос Уаллена. Того самого Уаллена, что всегда был добр к Данни. Уаллена, который ей нравился и который всегда улыбался ей прежде. 

Данни даже дёрнуться не успела, когда Уаллен подошёл сзади, хватая её за коротко остриженные волосы и приподнимая её голову над полом, к которому она прижималась пылающей щекой. Последнее, что она почувствовала — это холодное лезвие кинжала, коснувшееся шеи и горячую кровь, которая хлынула из глубоко пореза ей на грудь. Горячие капли расплывались на ледяных плитах.

— Трегар, заверните труп в одежду, отвезём её к югу от Стены, закопаем у Брандова Дара, действовать нужно быстро, пока никто не хватился, — Уаллен вытер кровь с кинжала о подол чёрного плаща Данни, что валялся поблизости. Глаза его были холодными и злыми. — Остальные, — велел он, — приберите здесь всё.

— Что это ты приказываешь? — проворчал Вэнс. — Поди сам руки марать не хочешь.

— Ты глухой что ли? Я сказал, что поеду в Брандов Дар закапывать эту девку. Так что поживее, до рассвета не так много времени, как нам бы того хотелось.

— Что мы скажем лорду-командующему? — обеспокоился Геррен. 

— А нам почём знать, куда подевался Данни Флинт? — пожал плечами Уаллен. — Наверное, дезертировал ночью, пока все спали. С нас-то спрос какой?

Для остальных это прозвучало весьма убедительно.

Безжизненное тело храброго Данни Флинта завернули в чёрный плащ, чтобы отвезти в лесную глушь. Хотя Уаллен лгал он — не собирался закапывать труп: чтобы выкопать яму в промёрзшей земле потребуется слишком много времени, которого у них не было. Данни Флинту предстояло стать пищей для волков и сумеречных котов.

— Теперь твой дозор окончен, верно? Прослужила тут до самой смерти, — невесело усмехаясь, проговорил Уаллен, обращаясь к быстро остывающей Данни, которая, как ему казалось, уже не могла его услышать. 

Твердыня Ночи, как и мёртвая Данни, сохраняла ледяное молчание, и стены по-прежнему хранили свои тайны. Пролитая кровь становилась частью древнего естества, частью каменного сердца замка. И Данни теперь тоже стала с ним единым целым, одной из населяющих Твердыню Ночи душ. 

Данни убили, но Твердыню Ночи убить было невозможно, как невозможно уничтожить бессмертную душу. Она видела их всех прекрасно, их злобные лица, их чёрные помыслы, их испачканные кровью руки. Они погубили собственного брата, кем бы он ни был, они нарушили данные ими клятвы, надругавшись над ним.

В дальнем тёмном углу раздался смех — тихий, неприятный, похожий на мерзкий писк. Трегар оглянулся, нахмурившись.

— Вы слышали? — обеспокоено спросил он, толком ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Ты о чём? — не понял Уаллен. Трегар присмотрелся внимательнее, нервно дёрнул плечом и отвернулся, пробурчав:

— Да так. Видимо, почудилось. Ерунда.

На стену за его спиной упала длинная, искорёженная подрагивающим светом факела тень огромной крысы в поварском колпаке. Никем не замеченный, Повар-Крыса обнажил острые клыки в голодном оскале, его маленькие чёрные глазки жадно сверкнули.

— Славные выйдут пироги, старушка, клянусь всеми богами, оч-чень славные!

Твердыня Ночи молчала, хотя Повар-Крыса и обращался к ней самой, потому что не могла говорить, но и без того было понятно: ни один из убийц не увидит следующего рассвета.


End file.
